In the prior art, an electronic cigarette comprises an atomization assembly and a battery assembly. The atomization assembly comprises an atomization sleeve, and a suction nozzle fixedly connected to one end of the atomization sleeve. Since the suction nozzle is fixedly connected to the atomization sleeve, smoke tar condensed on the smoke channel cannot be cleaned. After using for a period of time, the user may suck the condensed smoke tar into their mouth, and thus affecting the experience of the user.
The atomization assembly further comprises an internal threaded structure and an external threaded structure connected to the other end of the atomization sleeve. After successively passing through an air inlet of the internal thread, an air inlet of the external thread, an air inlet of a top electrode, the airflow arrives at the atomizing channel, and finally enters into the mouth of the user. When assembling, the air inlet of the internal thread and the air inlet of the external thread are not easy to be aligned (the inlets are in different axes), and when the airflow flows, it is easy to generate noise.
In addition, an atomization device in the atomization assembly is in an undetectable structure. Since the atomization device is a vulnerable component, the user can only change the whole atomization assembly after the atomization device is damaged, and this increases the use cost and goes against the promotion of products.